A Potion Gone Wrong
by The.Awesome.Reader6
Summary: Is that all that happened that day? Did a potion only go wrong or did something else also happen? Something maybe good? Read to find out. Fluff, Hope you enjoy...and please ignore grammatical errors


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't any of these charcters, just the plot ;)**

* * *

><p>Potions is starting to become my least favorite class, and that's saying something. Don't get me wrong, I love potions. Its my best class but what I hate about it is having to sit beside James Potter, that insufferable git. He is just so annoying and he seriously sucks at potions. Just because he is so charming, Professor Slughorn lets him sit beside me and makes me help him. He thinks he is just so cool with his sweetly messed up hair and that undying smirk on his face. Today is just like any other day. Here I am having to chop his tree roots for him when he suddenly, like always, leans in and starts sniffing my hair while saying, "You know, your hair always smells so yummy, what do you do with it, Evans?" Ewww, creepy.<p>

"None of your business," I say while blushing, "Here, I'm done with your roots, so stir I clockwise 7 times before adding it." he gives me one of his famous smirks before turning to his cauldron. I quickly get back to my work checking the clock every few seconds waiting for class to finally be over. After this, all classes are over for the day and I can get back to the library to finish my essay on werewolves.

Ohhh finally, just five more minutes of James looking over my shoulder and discreetly brushing against me. "Ummm, Evans?"

Aw, here we go again. "What is it Potter?" I keep my eyes on my cauldron, to scared to look at his.

"Is it supposed to be boiling, and overflowing?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"What did you do? Wait don't answer that. Probably something really stupid." I noticed his face fell a little, oops maybe I bit to harsh. " I didn..."

"Oh, seems something has gone wrong with your potion." stated Professor Slughorn from behind me. I had to bit my lip from saying no shit Sherlock. "Okay, well class is almost over and there's no other classes after this so both of you can stay and clean this mess up?" I stared at him in horror, what about my essay? It wasn't even my fault.

"Gladly sir," replied James with his usual smirk on. Oh, just kill me now.

"Good, I'll be in my office if you need anything." Why can't filch do it? I mean he is the caretaker...ohh whatever, maybe if I work fast I can at least start a little bit of the essay.

As i start wiping the floor with an enchanted rag that can wipe anything without disintergrating, i notice just standing there watching me. i stare at him for awhile before stating coldly, "You can start cleaning now!"

He seems to have snapped back to reality because he quickly ran to the supply closet, looking for something to clean with. When he was back though he seemed to have slipped on something because he fell right on his butt. I quickly got up to see if he died.

He looks as if to be breathing but having trouble getting back up again. Before I knew what I was doing I offered him a hand, feeling like I was going to regret it the minute he takes my hand. He stared at it for awhile before taking my hand but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled me down with him. In surprise, I landed in his hands and before I can move away he wrapped his arms around me tightly not giving me space to more or struggle, for that matter. What is he trying to do? Was this his real intentions instead of helping me clean? Well that figures. I realized that I was still in his hands and on top of that he started to sniff my hair. I tried to struggle bit I still couldn't move. Why does he have such a strong grip? "Potter, Potter, POTTER." I yelled trying to get his attention.

He flinched before replying with a "Hmmmm," ugh, this is going to be harder then I thought.

Then he suddenly shot up, releasing me in the process. He stares at me, shock written all over his face as he quickly murmurs, "I-I didn't mean to, I mean I don't...know why I did that. I'm really sorry." Wow, did he just apologize? I watch him run off before realizing we still haven't cleaned up the mess.

"Wait," I call, getting to my feet and running to the door just in time to see him disappear around the corner. I whisper to myself, "What about the mess?" I slowly start walking back to the mess and just stared at it briefly before thinking to myself, _Well I know one things for sure, I won't be able to start that essay now._ Then I got to work, at least_ I can try to make it for dinner._

I finally finished cleaning and made my way to my common room at about midnight. _I guess it really did take me all night to clean. I don't think I was going to get any sleep tonight because I was hungry from missing dinner and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with potter. I mean, yeah it strange how he suddenly hugged me but whats even more strange is the way I reacted to it. And the way I felt when he came to his senses, I felt...disappointed? But that just doesn't make any sense. Why do I even care so much?_ When I step into the common room, all I can smell is chicken soup and pasta, my favorite meal. _I must be smelling things because of my hunger. Yup to day is officially the worst day of my life._ Suddenly I see something move from the corner. I jump before I realize it was only potter and didn't seem to have noticed me. I should probably run, "Um...Evans?" Nevermind.

I plaster on a smile as I turn around and ask, "Yes?"

"Well, I didn't see you at dinner, so I figured you were still cleaning up. I'm really sorry for leaving you there like that." Wow, he really seems kinda nervous. Probably scared to how I'll react to him ditching me.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he suddenly says to me, "I also brought you some soup and pasta, just in case you were hungry, and because I know its your favorite. so...yeah." I closed my mouth and just watched him.

"I don't want it," I say bluntly before I turn around ready to walk away.

He tried to stop me from going by saying, "It's alright, I didn't put in any love potion or anything, so you don't have to worry." Then out of no my stomach growls. Oh why now of all times. "I'll just leave it here, in case you change your mind."

I turn around and stare at him as he begins to walk up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I quietly asked, "How do you know these are my favorite dishes?" I'm not sure where that came from, I just didn't want him to leave yet.

He stopped walking, he looked as if he was contemplating something before turning around and saying, "I always notice you, Evans." he started walking down the stairs. All I felt was my heart beating faster. Oh no, this is not good. "Everywhere I go, I'm always looking for your red like-flame head and magnificently green eyes." the more closer he gets the more faster my heart beats, and I start walking back unconsciously. "I'm always looking forward to the classes I have with you, even if I hate that subject." I bump into the wall and I notice he's right in front of me, and I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. What is wrong with me, I should be pushing him away instead of letting him get closer. As he reached for my hair, I flinch, "In the great hall, I always try to sit somewhere where I can see you without looking." His face was inches from my face before he says, "You know, I even see you in my dreams, not to sound creepy or anything," Before I can even register that he gives me a light smile before his lips crashed on mine, making me jump before relaxing. I felt relieved, like I was waiting for this to happen. I even felt like I was melting and I responded. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. That's when I realized something, something I know I should sto p rejecting. I was in love with James Potter. I don't know when it happened, maybe now, maybe when he first asked me out, or maybe when I first saw him at Kings cross, platform 9¾.

He started giving fluttery kisses down my neck and I stammered, "J-James?"

"Hmmmm," he seemed distracted.

"I-I like you," he stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes I've never seen before.

"Really?" I replied by giving him a very chaste kiss on his lips. "I- Does that mean you finally accept my Hogsmeade invitation?"

I laugh before replying, "and anywhere else you plan on taking me." He unexpectedly wraps his arms around me tightly, very overjoyed I assume. We stay like that for awhile before I strangle out, "I can't breath."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited. You don't know how long I was waiting for this." My stomach growled again, making us look at each other before breaking down into laughter. "Here, why don't you eat this before it gets really cold."

And that's how we spent our first night together, eating, talking, laughing and maybe a little kissing but that's out little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>So That was my second completed oneshot, hope you liked it and please if you feel i need to change anything, tell me :) I'm new to this stuff and i really want to get better at it! SO PLEASE REVIEWW!<strong>


End file.
